Mavilina
My spoof of Thumbelina (1994). Cast *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) as Thumbelina *Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) as Prince Cornelius *Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Mother *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Jaquimo *Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) as Mrs. Toad *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Grundel Toad *Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) as Gringo Toad *Kibosh (Casper) as Mozo Toad *Lock (with Shock and Barrel as extras) (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Berkeley Beetle *Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) as The Good Witch *King Roland (Sofia the First) as King Colbert *Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) as Queen Tabitha *Petra (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Gnatty *Beany (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Lil Bee *Timmy (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Baby Bug *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Mr. Mole *Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Ms. Fieldmouse *Various Birds as The Jitterbugs *Various Monsters (Monsters Inc, Hotel Transylvania and The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Farm Animals *Various Humans as The Fairies *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Bumblebee *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Hero *Timon (The Lion King) as Reverand Rat Scenes *Mavilina part 1 - Opening Credits/The Birth of Mavis *Mavilina part 2 - "Mavis" *Mavilina part 3 - "Soon" *Mavilina part 4 - The Fairies/Mavis meets Jonathan *Mavilina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Mavilina part 6 - Mavis gets Kidnapped *Mavilina part 7 - Mavis meets The Wicked Witch of the West/"On the Road" *Mavilina part 8 - Mavis meets Jack/"Follow Your Heart" *Mavilina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Pitch and Kibosh mocks Oogie *Mavilina part 10 - Mavis meets Lock/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Mavilina part 11 - Petra, Beany and Timmy Tries to Save Mavis/Poor Mavis *Mavilina part 12 - Jack ask for Direction/Jonathan searches for Melody/Lock and Oogie's Plan *Mavilina part 13 - Jack asks for more direction/Jonathan gets Frozen/"Soon (reprise)" *Mavilina part 14 - Mavis meets Nala *Mavilina part 15 - Mavis and Nala meets Simba/"Sun" *Mavilina part 16 - Simba's Tunnel/Simba's Proposal *Mavilina part 17 - Oogie's Next Plan *Mavilina part 18 - "Marry the Lion" *Mavilina part 19 - Mavis sees Jack *Mavilina part 20 - Petra, Beany and Timmy saves Jonathan *Mavilina part 21 - The Wedding/Oogie and Lock crashes the Wedding *Mavilina part 22 - Happy Endings *Mavilina part 23 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Cast Gallery Mavis_Dracula.jpg|Mavis as Thumbelina Jonathan_(Hotel_Transylvania).png|Jonathan as Prince Cornelius Muriel_bagge_courage_the_cowardly_dog.png|Muriel Bagge as Mother Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington as Jaquimo MamaOdie.jpg|Mama Odie as The Good Witch The Wicked Witch of the West.jpg|Wicked Witch of the West as Mrs. Toad Oogie Boogie.png|Oogie Boogie as Grundel Toad Lock--Shock----Barrel-nightmare-before-christmas-226859_718_439.jpg|Lock (with Shock and Barrel) as Berkeley Beetle Kingroland.jpg|King Roland as King Colbert Queen-miranda.jpg|Queen Miranda as Queen Tabitha Fiesta Trio (Petra,Beany and Timmy).jpg|Petra, Beany and Timmy as Gnatty, Lil Bee and Baby Bug Simba.png|Adult Simba as Mr. Mole Nala.png|Nala as Ms. Fieldmouse Timon.png|Timon as Reverand Rat Bagheera jungle book 2014.png|Bagheera as Bumblebee Courage_now!.jpg|Courage as Hero Pitch-rise-of-the-guardians-5.8.jpg|Pitch Black as Gringo Toad kibosh-caspers-haunted-christmas-32.4_thumb.jpg|Kibosh as Mozo Toad Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Jonathan and Mavis Category:Simba and Nala